The present invention relates generally to educational and instructional board games for play by two or more persons where turns are taken to advance game pieces and capture the game pieces of the other player(s). More particularly, the present invention relates to a checkers-type game where the game pieces are marked with a mathematical function and a numeral which is used to determine a point value each time another game piece is taken.
The game of Checkers is certainly well-known and widely played and over the years there have been a number of variations to the basic game apparatus and method of play. The game of Chinese Checkers is one such variation where game pieces are advanced and jumps taken all in an effort to reach a particular objective. In both regular Checkers and Chinese Checkers, the focus is on the play of the game and the strategy employed by each player to out smart and out maneuver the opponent(s) in order to successfully capture the opponent's game pieces or be the first to achieve some objective. If anything is taught by these games, it is limited to the play of the game and game strategies generally.
There have been attempts to create a greater learning experience with checkers-type games as evidenced by the patents to Climenson and Ballou. In U.S. Pat. No. 574,192 issued to Climenson on Dec. 29, 1896, the game board is square in shape with 100 (10.times.10) individual game squares. These individual game squares are alternately arranged in a light and dark color pattern and the entire game is played using only one of the two sets of differently colored and alternately colored squares. The outer most border of game squares (36 total) constitutes a disqualification area. Any game piece which is forced to jump so as to land on one of the border squares is disqualified from the game. The interior game squares are arranged in an 8.times.8 pattern for 64 total squares and the colored squares which are used for play of the game (32 total) are each permanently marked with a numeral and a mathematical function such as addition, subtraction, multiplication or division.
Each player has 12 game pieces which are numbered and arranged on 12 of the 32 squares in three rows, the same as is done when playing Checkers. As the game is played, the pieces are moved diagonally and jumping of opposing pieces as required. Any piece which is jumped remains on the board and the player making the jump is entitled to score a certain number of points based on the number of his game piece and the number and function of the vacant square where his game piece lands after the jump. The player with the greatest point total is the winner of the game.
The play of the Climenson game is more complex than Checkers and requires more time to play a game in that the game pieces are not removed after being jumped. Whatever educational value there may be from calculating the score is limited by the lack of uniformity in the mathematical functions which appear on the 32 game squares. If a student desires to practice multiplication by playing the game, it is conceivable that the entire game might be played with only one or two multiplication calculations being required for the student. Fixing the configuration of the board limits the games versatility and precludes a focus on one type of mathematical function for instructional purposes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 613,550 issued to Ballou on Nov. 1, 1898 the game board is a larger version of a checker board having 14 squares on a side for 196 total squares. Twenty-six (26) of the 28 alternating squares of the center 4 rows are marked with the numeral and the selected corners of the selected squares in this center of 4 rows are marked with one or two dots. Each player has 21 game pieces which are arranged on alternating squares in the first three rows at his end of the board. The two players take turns moving diagonally with the objective being to reach the 4 rows in the center portion of the board. Once a player's game piece passes over a diagonal row of 4 squares a numerical value is computed based on the dots which are in the corners of the squares which are passed through in moving across the 4 rows. For example, moving across the squares marked 4, 10, 10, and 5 results in a dot expression of 4:10::10:5 which according to the rules of ratio and proportion requires one to multiply the extremes and means and divide the greater product by the lesser to achieve the result. In this case, multiplying the extremes results in 20 and multiplying the means results in 100. The larger product 100 divided by the smaller product 20 gives the result of 5 which according to the rules of the game means that the player successfully moving across the 4-10-10-5 diagonal row gets to remove 5 game pieces of his opponent.
In this game, no jumping is allowed except when both players have game pieces in the numbered squares and no backward moves are allowed until the numbered squares have been crossed and the opponents kingdom is entered. The game is called "ratio" and is limited in play and educational value by fixing the numerical markings on the center rows of the board.
For a less complicated game there is a Checkers adaptation once offered by Yippy, Inc. of New York, N.Y. referred to as "Two Way Checkers". In this game, the checker pieces are assigned a value of 1,5,10 or 25 points in order to add a new dimension to the game. As the advertisement for the game states, "straight piece-for-piece trades are out--why lose a 25 to kill a 1?". This game, even more so than the games disclosed by the Climenson and Ballou patents is geared solely to gain play strategy. There are no real educational or instructional aspects as to mathematics except an appreciation of numbers and which ones are larger.
Another game which attempts to combine mathematics with board game play is offered by Creative Toys Ltd. under the name "Arithmechips". The game board includes a 9.times.9 matrix of 81 squares and 169 playing chips. Each chip includes a mathematical expression on one side such as "19-11=" and the answer, 8, is displayed on the opposite side of the corresponding chip. The "Arithmechips" game is sold in three versions, one version is subtraction, one is addition and the third is multiplication. Each game version is structured such that every playing chip has a mathematical expression corresponding to the specific version. For example, if the subtraction version is selected, all 169 playing chips have a subtraction expression displayed on one side of the chip and the correct answer to the subtraction expression is displayed on the opposite side of the chip.
Playing chips are selected at random and placed on 80 of the 81 squares leaving the center square vacant. One player moves first by jumping over one chip, and landing on the vacant square. The jumping player then collects the chip which was jumped over and must answer the problem correctly in order to keep the chip. The object is to collect chips not score points. Multiple jumps are permitted similar to those allowed in the game of Checkers and if more than one chip is collected the problems must all be answered correctly in order to keep all the chips. Once there is a miss in answering the mathematical expression correctly that chip and all those left (yet unanswered) as part of the same multiple jump are returned to the game board with the answer side laid face down. When no jumps can be made the game is over and the chips of each player are counted.
One drawback of this game is the inability to practice the different mathematical functions without having to buy two or three different versions of what would otherwise be the same game. Another drawback is the time it takes to play. Assuming that games such as this will be used by grade schools as well as households with small children, it is important to have a faster paced game and one which can be played in 10 to 15 minutes so as to hold the interest of the players. In view of the fact that one aspect of the "Arithmechips" game and the game of the present invention is for educational and instructional purposes, the actual play of the game needs to be short enough so as to hold the interest of the players. Games which take substantially longer to play such as 45 to 55 minutes are not as suitable for this age of player nor for use during a school class period or recess period. If the game cannot be finished in a class period or recess period the children will not be inclined to start the game. While some educational or instructional value may still be realized in a partially played game, the children still like the idea of competition and winning. The game in their minds is played to see who wins and who loses. If there is not enough time to finish the game a significant part of why the game is played is lost.
The present invention offers a simple, fast paced game that is played somewhat like Checkers but can be played with one game apparatus in anyone of four different mathematical functions consisting of addition, subtraction, multiplication and division. The players select the function to be used and the game pieces are oriented accordingly. There is no penalty for wrong answers since the players want to be encouraged to learn and not to be penalized for an error. The game takes about the same amount of time as Checkers and the game can be easily completed in part of a grade school class period or recess period. As will be described hereinafter, the present invention overcomes the problems and drawbacks in the earlier games in a novel and an obvious manner.